Vampire
by SAdqwnad59qwsa5241
Summary: Post pay up. What if Carlise is the doctor treating Angell. What if he couldn't let her just die? What if he had bitten her to keep her alive? .Read at own risk!
1. Pay Up

I know the Cullens won't show up in New York, but what if it were only Carlisle that went. Maybe he is on some sort of trip in New York 'cause the hospital wanted him to give a lecture there or something.

* * *

**Tillary Diner:**

"Tonight you, me, a bottle of wine. I'll wear that black negligee I know you like," Angell said into her phone.

" Mom?" Flack teased.

"Never mind, what are you doing?"

"Breaking up with an old friend, you?"

"Babysitting. Taking Conner Dunbrook over to the grand jury with a murder rap hanging over his head he's decided to save his own ass and testify against daddy…It'll be enough to put Robert Dunbrook away for at least 20 years...the good son is treating us to breakfast," Jess smiled

"Yea? Lemme guess Tillary diner two eggs over easy, turkey bacon on the crispy side, a glass of O.J"

"Am really I that predictable?" Jess giggled.

All right well tonight sounds great.........I'll pick up some stuff, I'll be over to your place 'bout…,"At that point bulletproof 18 wheeler smashed into the diner and men with masks on their faces pulled out guns and gunfire rang through the diner.

Angell pulled out her gun and emptied her entire clip. She hit one of the thugs but got shot in the arm and side. She fell backwards and struggled to stay awake. All she could do was watch Dunbrook get taken away.

* * *

**Flacks Car:**

_All right well tonight sounds great.........I'll pick up some stuff, I'll be over to your place about…,"At that point bulletproof 18 wheeler smashed into the diner and men with masks on their faces pulled out guns and gunfire rang through the diner._

Flack's heart froze when he heard the crash and gunfire.

"Out, Get OUT " Flack yelled at Terrence. He shot out as soon as Terrence had stumbled out and slammed the door shut. He turned on the sirens and lights and speed to Tillary. When he arrived he climbed out and raced into the diner. He nearly broke down when he saw Jess on the floor with blood pooling around her.

* * *

**Diner + ER:**

"Hey babe, i'm here. Look at me." Flack turned around and yelled" Where is the ambulance?" When he couldn't wait any more, he picked her up carefully and hurried to patrol car. Another officer leaped into the car and raced to the hospital. When the car stopped he ran into ER with Jess yelling for someone to help her. Someone wheeled a bed ( what? I forgot what they were called, trolleys? If anyone could tell me what they are called, please tell me and i'll change it ) Flack put Angell down carefully and followed the doctors into the emergency room. Someone stopped him before he could go in. Flack let himself be pushed into the waiting room.

* * *

AN:

3 Reviews this time people!!!!!


	2. Vampire

**_AN_**

**I know nothing about ER stuff so i'll just skip that part all I know is that Dr. Cullen is in charge of the whole operation. Angellflat lines and Carlisebites her to bring her back. I don't know what happened to the other doctors and nurses, lets just say they banged their heads and forgot all about it. Flack is still informed that Angell is dead though. Plus this is AFTER Bella had Nessie. So she is a Vampire. This is also before Irina as well.**

* * *

**Angell:**

_All I know is that everything hurt. I feel like I am getting ripped apart, burnt, beaten up and stabbed all at the same time. Hell, it feels worse than that. I want to die. I want it to end. I try to scream but I can't make a noise. What happened to me? I remember getting shot, but surely it couldn't hurt that much could it? When will the pain end? I can't take it much longer. _

_Flack. Where is he? I hope he is OK. He was with me at the diner. What happened after that? WHEN WILL THE PAIN END??????????????????????????????? _

_

* * *

_

Slowly the pain stopped. Jessica opened her eyes and saw 3 people. 2 girls, one is pixie like and seemed as if she were bursting with energy and one that stood quietly. There was a huge guy standing there as well. He looked as if he were made from stones. Jess didn't want to get on his bad side.

" Carlise, she is waking up!" Someone shouted, quiet one.

" Whaaattttttt?" Angell groggily. " What the hell?"

" Everything is all right. I need you to stay calm and don't interrupt till I finish OK?" Carlise said gently. " I know it may seem impossible."

" You're a vampire now." Alice blurted.

" A what?" Angell said. " Are you crazy or something?"

" Alice! " Bella exclaimed.

" I see this is going well." Emmet said as he rolled his eyes.

The next hour was spent explaining about vampires. Angell didn't believe them at first, but slowly it started to sink in.

" So I won't age, and I have super speed and strength ."

" Yep." Emmet.

" Aren't you thirsty?" Bella

" Thristy?" Jess.

" A burning feeling in your throat." Bella.

" Sort of, yeah." Jess

" Lets go hunt then. Bella and I can take you." Alice. " We're gonna be great friends. I know it."

" Hunt? Like we are gonna kill people?"

" No. We try not to kill humans. We hunt animals." Emmet.

"I thought vampires eat human blood."

" Not all of us, some don't. We don't. " Carlise.

" Why did you turn me into a vampire?" Jess asked Carlise.

" I couldn't let you die. You were so young, you gave up so much for someone you didn't even like. You even gave up your boyfriend and everything you held close to your heart. I felt that you deserved a longer life." Carlise said. " Plus Alice said that you would do something very special. Even Edward saw that you had one of the purest minds that he had ever seen. "

" How did Alice and Edward know?"

" Alice can see into the future, Edward reads minds." Bella informed.

" So do all vampires have special powers? "

" No only some of us do."

The burning feeling grew more and more uncomfortable till Jessica couldn't stand it any more. Bella, seeing her discomfort, sensed that it was time to go hunting.

" Come on, lets go now." Bella.

* * *

AN:

You'll see the hunt in the next chapter. Plus it will have a small twist in it. I know I said I wanted 3 reviews, but I had wrote this chapter already so I decied to just post it. However this time I want 4 reviews please. Thanks to ObsessedwithEdwardCullen and IHeartLindsay4ever for reviewing.


	3. KILL

_'Vampires, drinking blood, immortality, drinking blood, super speed, vampires, drinking _blood' Jessica was freaked out.

" You know after the shock dies off, its pretty fun being a vampire. Running through the woods, jumping off the cliffs, heck even hunting! There is nothing to be afraid of." Alice informed her.

" I'm not scared. I'm just.......amazed." Jessica told Alice.

" Yep, you just keep telling yourself that. If it makes you feel any better, i'll even pretend I believe you." Alice rolled her eyes.

" I'm not!"

" Whatever you say, newbie."

" Newbie?"

"Well, I am 107 year old."

" You wouldn't be able to tell, would you? You act like you were 12." Angell smirked.

" See? Thats a lot better, now you aren't feeling so scared. Now your ready, follow me you over grown chicken." Alice smiled.

" I was not scared!" But it was already too late, Alice had jumped off the balcony. Jessica stood over the edge, unsure of what to do. She was so focused that she didn't hear Emmet creap beside her and push her off enough strength to pust a 10 ton truck 12 km uphill. She felt herself flying through the air, and when she got over the _holy crap i'm flying _feeling, she started to enjoy herself. She landed swiftly on her feet and ran to join Alice.

* * *

The hunt was fine until they got ready to get back home. A few unlucky hikers who were at the wrong place at the wrong time showed up.  
The sent was like chrismas dinner to a man who hadn't eaten in 2 years. Before she knew it, Jess was running towards the sent. Alice ran quickly after her, cursing herself for not seeing it.

" STOP, JESS LEAVE THEM." Alice screamed.

Angell payed no attention to her, focusing on the strong sent ahead of her. When she reached them, her first thought was KILL. Then the second was FLACK. What would Don say if she killed the hikers? Her love for Don was overpowering the urge to have the hikers for a snack. Alice finally caught up with her, scared that it had been too late. She was shocked that the hikers were still alive. They comepletly flipped though. Who wouldn't when you were about to become vampire chow? When she came up to Angell, all Jess would say was 'Flack'. Alice shook Angell gently, with the force that would have dislocated a humans shoulder, but was gentle for a vampire. This snapped Jess out of her thoughts.

" Got to get away. Need to right now." Jessica mumbled. Alice couldn't agree more.

* * *

How was that? Review plz!


End file.
